


Everything

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Write what you want to read I suppose, sorry for calling you an idiot kyrie i meant nero, sweet 20something idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: someone on twitter said kyrie doesn't peg nero and while i respect that opinion i was like. Was That A Challenge. Is Sweet Surrender Not A Big "Thanks For Fucking Me So Good". Would Kyrie Not Make An Excellent Service Top





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> also disclaimer i think nero is a switch and with anyone but kyrie he'd be like playfully rowdy in bed but he's just. putty in her hands. look at him

Nero lets himself be manhandled by her. He's heavy, she liked to call him her little weighted blanket when he fell asleep on her, and it's not entirely by her own strength that she flips him over - but it doesn't have to be. He turns limp in her hands, receptive to all tender suggestions and nudges, and Kyrie can tell he's just as excited as she is about it. It's been a while since she topped him. She traces a muscle on his back, blunt fingernail gliding down with a slight scraping noise until it meets his belt.

" You're so handsome, Nero," she hears herself breathe.

He flashes her a bright smile, not entirely turning around, but she can feel it in his voice and the way the side of his eye scrunches up. The lower half of his face is covered by his folded arms, resting on one of their many pillows, so his response comes out kinda muffled.

" Thanks, babe, but if I'm handsome you're like-- like," he fumbles, breaking eye contact and apparently searching for an adequate term to describe her, "like the SUN compared to me! The fucking sun! Brightest body in the sky! If I were a lesser guy I'd be burned by the mere sight of you for sure!"

Kyrie sweetly chuckles at his attempts at sweet talk because she loves this dork so, so much and attempts to climb off the bed to retrieve her things, but not without leaning down to kiss him before she fully stands up. He's smiling into it, and nips at her lips as he pulls her down to half-flop back onto the mattress. It's so hard to resist since she doesn't even want to and before she knows it, they're making out, Nero cradling her head and tangling his fingers in her hair until it comes undone, her locking her fingers with his other hand. The suspense is almost unbearable, but like magnets, every time one of them pulls away for air they just find themselves snapping right back together. Time passes way too quickly like that, what a two-sided coin.

After a while, and after grinding against Nero to set him back on track, she finally gets up, stretches a little, and goes for the lower bedside drawer - but hesitates. She tilts her head, making eye contact with her boyfriend. The sweetest of smiles paints her features.

"It's okay, we can make out all evening too, if that's what you want? I'm fine with either! I can put on a movie to fall asleep to, too..."

Nero gulps audibly, and she feels kind of bad for making him say it, but then again, it's important to ask this kind of stuff, actually communicating, even if she's very good at reading him. And she just really wants him to tell her to fuck him. 

" Kyrie... ", he rasps. 

" Hm?"

" You know what you're doing to me, don't you?"

"Hmm-m!"

Another groan comes out of the pillow he's shoved his head into again. 

" Kyrie, _please_ just give me the strap! I'm fucking dying over here!"

**Author's Note:**

> haha sike im blueballing yall like kyrie is doing to nero with this cliffhanger. isn't this just poetic. ill probably never finish this....


End file.
